Angelina Ballerina: Friends Forever VHS 2002
Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Playtime *The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari *Bob the Builder: Bob Saves the Day *Barney's Christmas Star *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember Opening Titles * "Angelina Ballerina" * "Friends Forever" Episode Titles * "The Ballerina Rag Doll" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Angelina's Surprise" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Arthur the Butterfly" ** Written by: Sally-Ann Lever ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird * "Alice's Present" ** Written by: Barbara Slade ** Based on the books by: Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Ending Credits * Series Director: Roger McIntosh * Episode Director: Kitty Taylor * Music by: Colin Towns * Featuring: Finty Williams as Angelina - and Judi Dench as Miss Lilly * Also Starring: Jo Wyatt, Keith Wickham, Jonell Elliott Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: David Greenway * Character Design: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: Dave Ingham * Production Assistants: Diana Tusheva Mollot, Tonla Thorne * Technical Supervisor: David Thompson * Storyboards: Trevor Ricketts * Background Director: Loraine Marshall * Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Denis Ryan, Natasha Gross, Julie Gleeson, Mike Hill * Layout Director: Jacques Gauthier * Layout: Ben Lewis, Chris Drew * Title Animation: John Perkins, Ray Newman Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producers: Andras Erkel, Kirsty Baillie * Animation Directors: Alexandre Lyutkevich, Andrei Ignatenko * Production Manager: Csaba Nehez * Production Assistants: Szabolcs Turanvi-Vadsay, Arrabella Lauterbach * Animators: Nikolai Dimitrov, Olena Kotljarova, Andrei Radka, Darko Tomicsics, Nadi Petkova, Janko Petrov, Bobi Klisurski, Vlado Tomov, Tchomir Todorov. Gabriella Baracsi, Adrienn Beres, Gabrielle Bereznai, Peter Boda, Jozsef Kiss, Istvan Lakatos, Jozsef Rafael Mihaly, Tamas Petrohan, David Szabados * Character Supervisor: Diana Pach * Colouring Checker: Robert Popele * Colourists: Jenone Percz, Veronika Rozsa, Monika Fralas * Background and Colour Supervisor: Maria Czegledi * Camera: Attila Szalma * Special Effects Software: Tamas Botkos, Sandor Torek * Voice Recording: The Tape Gallery * Engineered by: Simon Capes * Off Line Edit: Corinne Lejeune, Jamie Martin, Infrastructure Post Ltd * Editing Assistants: Sam Ives, Stuart Parmenter * Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios London * Edited and Mixed by: Michael Fentum, Dan Morgan * Onine Post Production: Blue Post Production * Colour Guide: Katherine Grincell * Editor: Adam Grant * Developed for Television by: Barbara Slade Hit Entertainment * Script Executive: Madeleine Warburg * Editorial Assistant: Mark Casarotto * Production Manager: Karen Davidsen * Production Co-ordinator: Laura Dimaio * Executive Producer: Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * GSCF - A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment PLC * © 2001 HIT Entertainment PLC - Based on the books created and devised by Helen Craig & Katharine Holabird Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Angelina Ballerina Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:2002 Category:VHS